Vampires and Exorcists
by VampireKittyMeow
Summary: Allen, Leenalee, Lavi, Krory, and Kanda are forced to go to Cross Academy to further their education. Will they live in peace? or will Rido and the Earl destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Vampire Knight or D. Gray-man

"Lavi, Allen, Leenalee, Kanda, and Krory, Komui has requested that you go to his office immediately." a voice from the intercom system sounded throughout all of the order. Said persons all met outside his door and entered cautiously.

Komui was talking to 3 people who were about their age, who turned at the sound of the door opening. There were 2 boys and a girl who had long brown hair and had soft brown eyes. One of the boys had silver hair, with soft purple eyes, while the other had dark brown-black hair with brown eyes that were just a shade darker than the girls.

"Ah there you are." Komui began.

"STRIKE!" Lavi yelled as he looked at the young woman with out a care in the world.

Everyone sweat dropped- except for the 3 newcomers who had no idea what he was yelling about- while Krory and Allen restrained Lavi from going to flirt with her.

"Yuki, Zero, and Kaname." Komui introduced, motioning to the three in front of him. "This is Allen, Leenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Krory."

Zero looked from one to the other as Komui spoke, and raised his gun at Krory, alarming the others. Allen, Leenalee, and Krory activated their innocence, revealing Krory as a vampire. Zero's eyes hardened when Krory changed, and turned the safety off.

"Zero!" Yuki cried, jumping in the way of the bullet he just shot, embedding it into her shoulder, and saving Krory from an early death. Kaname's eyes turned red with anger as he rounded on Zero, who froze in shock of what he just did. Yuki collapsed to the floor, and Leenalee went down to help her up when Yuki cried,

"Don't touch me!" as she scooted as far away from the exorcists as possible. Kaname went over and picked her up bridal style before exiting saying, "Excuse us."

The exorcists had shock written all over their faces, not sure of what just happened. They turned to Zero who just glared at Krory and muttered, "Stupid vampire."

"Oh I don't drink human blood if that is what you were thinking I actually-" Krory began trying to explain himself when Allen interrupted.

"Why did you try and kill Krory!?" he demanded as he turned his arm into a gun and pointed it at Zero who was now leaning against the wall.

"Vampires are beasts, they should be killed." he answered before looking up at the door which just swung open. Yuki and Kaname walked back in. Kaname paler than before, with bite marks on his neck, and Yuki whose eyes had yet to turn back, and fangs still visible.

"Y-you are vampires?" Leenalee stuttered from shock. Yuki just smiled at her as her eyes and teeth turned back to normal and she strode over to Zero, who hung his head in apology. Kaname following close behind.

"These are our new exorcists, though Kaname will be joining the science department." Komui said, trying to get on with the whole ordeal. Leenalee had long since deactivated her innocence, but Krory and Allen were still hesitant.

Seeing their hesitation Yuki said, "Don't worry we won't bite." winking at Lavi who had paled upon hearing 'vampire'. This got Allen to deactivate but Krory wouldn't budge.

"Something wrong?" Yuki asked as she tilted her head to the side in confusion at Krory.

"Why did you take the bullet?" he asked. Yuki smiled and appeared by his side in a second, using her vampire abilities, and whispered in his ear, "Because I was hungry anyways."

"Step away from Krory." Kanda said as he put Mugen against her neck. Yuki turned to smile at him, nicking her neck in the process, but she gave no sign of pain.

"Certainly, but I would watch that head of yours." she replied, nodding to Zero who had pointed the gun at his head from a distance. Kanda released her, who in turn, stepped away from Kanda and went lay down on the couch closest to Zero and Kaname.

"Komui, exactly why did you call us here?" Lavi asked, still staring at Yuki. Said person flipped over onto her stomach and looked at him smiling.

"He wants you to come back to Cross Academy with us." she replied before Komui.

"Correct, the headmaster there and I are old friends, and the order has requested that the exorcists get further educated to prepare them... so I figured that would be the best solution..." he trailed off after being met with glares from Kanda and Allen.

"We're leaving in an hour with or with out you." Zero growled at them.

"We'll wait at the train station for you." Yuki added as she stood up and walked back over to Zero and Kaname.

Kanda and Allen growled in annoyance before dragging Krory out with them to the dorms. Leenalee dragged Lavi out, who was _still_ looking at Yuki.

When they exited and the doors closed, Yuki giggled, "They sure are a strange bunch huh?"

Kaname and Zero nodded their head in agreement before Kaname said, "But they responded quite well to the test don't you think?" Yuki giggled again before looking at Zero who looked bored now that their entertainment had left.

They lounged in the office for the next half hour before heading to the train station where they met up with the unhappy exorcists.

"Aww what's with the frowns?" Yuki teased as they boarded the train and sat in a double compartment with enough room for all of them.

Kanda and Krory just grunted in annoyance while Lavi stared with a puppy dog look on his face at Yuki once again. Leenalee gave an apologetic smile to the vampires while Allen looked deep in thought.

"You were testing us earlier weren't you." Allen said more like a statement then a question, breaking the silence.

Yuki, Zero, and Kaname looked at each other and Yuki said, "Uh oh they found us out." The other exorcists looked mildly surprised while Yuki and Leenalee switched seats, putting Yuki between Allen and Lavi, and Leenalee between Zero and the wall, making her nervous.

Yuki turned to Allen and whispered in his ear so no one else could hear, "You're pretty smart, Mana would be proud." Lavi jumped away just in time, as Allen grabbed Yuki's wrists and pinned her to the spot where Lavi was just sitting, and growled, "How do you know that name?"

"Put it away Zero, Kaname." Yuki said over to them, who had each pulled out a weapon, before turning her attention back to Allen and said, "On my left thigh, there is a weapon, pull it out." Allen did as told, not releasing one of her wrists, and looked at the weapon for a split second before dropping it onto the floor.

"Remember now?" she asked as she released herself from his grasp and traded seats with Leenalee once more. Allen sat in shock as he remembered what had occurred 5 years ago.

"_Mana! Where are we going?" young Allen asked as they approached an old looking house. It was snowing heavily, and he could only just make out the house even though it was ~10 feet away._

"_To see an old friend who requested I make him a weapon." Mana replied as he knocked on the door._

_A man with sandy blonde hair and glasses on opened it, and immediately hugged Mana who just stood there as if he couldn't feel it. The man ushered them into the living room where a fire was lit, before going into another room. When he came back, a young girl was with him, she had long brown hair and kind brown eyes. She handed him some hot chocolate and some cookies while Mana and the other man went into another room to talk in private._

"_Hi i'm Yuki!" she greeted holding out her hand._

"_Allen. Allen Walker." young Allen replied as he grabbed her hand._

"_Let's be friends Allen. OK?" she smiled at him._

"That can't be, you can't be her, she died.." he trailed of looking at Yuki in disbelief.

"Well that's not very nice." she pouted before she explained. "Kaname saved me."

They rode in silence for the rest of the way until they reached the gate to the academy.

"Hmmm, someone cut themselves again." Yuki said to no one inparticular.

"I will handle it." Kaname said before disappearing inside the gates.

"Come on! We will show you your rooms, there weren't many available, so you will have to share unfortunately." Yuki said as she led them to the sun dorms. Allen and Kanda went to their room, while Krory and Lavi took the other one.

"Well Leenalee I think that you could share a room with Yori, oh and don't worry she's human." Yuki said as she led Leenalee to her old room and knocked on the door. Yori answered it and smiled brightly at the girls before letting Leenalee in and shutting the door behind her.

"When was the last time you fed?" Yuki asked Zero as they walked to their shared bathroom to shower before going on patrol. Zero looked away, but Yuki saw his red eyes just in time. She sighed and dragged him into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Here." she said as she took off her jacket, pushed her hair to one side, and opened her blouse just enough. Zero grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall, greedily drinking with audible gulps. Yuki sighed with contentment as he pulled away, cleaning the blood off of his mouth with his hand.

"Come on, we don't have time for a shower now." she said as she dragged Zero out of the bathroom, not bothering to bandage where he bit her.

Author's Note: Love these animes! Review please! I love hearing your opinions and comments.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own D. Gray man or Vampire Knight

The exorcists were heading back to the dorms when they saw Zero and Yuki walking towards the Moon dorms, followed by a mob of screaming fan girls. Intrigued, they followed them to the gate, where the girls lined on either side, behind each prefect. They noticed that when a girl tried to get past Zero, he glared and they went back in place. While with Yuki, at first she manually tried to keep them back, but soon lost patience and a dark aura appeared around her, scaring them to stay in line.

They watched as the gates opened, and the night class walked out. Aidou was 'shooting' the fan girls, and when he came to Yuki, kissed her on the cheek, and went on to class while the girls shot her murderous glares. Yuki rolled her eyes at them before laughing as Kaname whacked him on the head.

Hard.

With a very heavy and thick book.

When the night class was inside their classrooms and the mob gone to their dorms, the prefects approached the exorcists casually.

"You should be in the dorms." Zero said fiercely, earning him a whack on the arm by Yuki.

"Don't be rude!" she scolded him before looking back at the exorcists. "He is right though, even a drop of blood will make the night class come after you."

Lavi gulped audibly, as he dragged Krory and Leenalee off back to the dorms. Allen and Kanda stared at the prefects for several moments, before Yuki started to walk away. Everything happened so fast from there.

Allen grabbed Yuki's wrist, Zero pointed his gun at Allen's head, and Kanda pressed the flat side of his sword against Zero's neck. They stood at a stand still for several moments until Yuki said,

"Put it away Zero, and Kanda, if you so much as nick him with that blade, I will drain every last drop of your blood from your body."

Zero cautiously put his gun away with a sigh, Kanda reluctantly sheathing his sword once again, turning towards Allen and Yuki. Yuki turned to face Allen with a serious gaze and asked,

"Anything I can help you with?" his grip loosened a bit, before she added, "Is this what Mana taught you while you were traveling?"

Allen threw her to the ground yelling, "DON'T BAD MOUTH MANA!" Yuki simply stood and shot Zero a glance that said, 'dont interfere I got this.' She then faced Allen who shouted,

"Or has becoming a filthy wretch like your 'beloved brother' made you so distasteful?"

"You've done it now." Zero sighed as Allen watched Yuki's eyes burn bright red, and fangs appear.

"Don't you dare say that about my brother lowly human, I will drain you of your life force stupid Allen-kun." she said as she drew Artemis, that turned into a scythe. She raised it about to swing as Allen raised his claw into the air, when Yuki felt a hand on her shoulder, and Artemis being lifted from her grasp. She looked up and gasped,

"Kaname!" said person glared at Allen before looking down at his sister who had retrieved her weapon and was now returning it to her thigh.

"Kaname.." Allen growled as he reluctantly deactivated his innocence.

"Now now, is that anyway to greet an old acquaintance?" Kaname asked as he wrapped an arm protectively around Yuki's waist, pulling her into him.

_It was after Mana had died, Allen was not yet cursed, but was staying at Kaien's house, who had taken him in. Allen and Yuki were playing by the fire when Kaien entered the room with a boy about their age, he was covered in blood and had such hatred in his eyes._

"_Yuki, this is Zero Kiryuu. Be nice Yuki, his parents were killed by a bad vampire." Kaien introduced as Yuki lead Zero to the bathroom to get him cleaned up. Kaien went to Allen's side and they sat in silence until Yuki came back with the boy. He had silver hair and soft purple eyes that were tainted with intense anger and hatred._

"_Zero, this is Allen, and this is my father." she said as she sat Zero at a table in the room before running into the kitchen for a few minutes. When she returned, she was carrying some hot chocolate and some soup. _

"_Here, you must be cold and hungry." she said as she set the food in front of him. She tended to his wounds the best she could before returning to Allen, and they continued to play, while Kaien talked to a tall man who had dark curly hair and was carrying some sort of hunting gun._

_A few months later_

_All three children were sitting at the dinner table, waiting for 'father' to return from the kitchen when they heard a knock on the door. The 2 boys watched in shock as Yuki squealed with excitement and ran to the front door._

"_Is that Kaname Yuki?" they heard Kaien's voice sound from the kitchen._

_Yuki just giggled in reply, and they saw her dragging a man into the dining room. Allen didn't think much of it, that is, until Zero growled and grabbed a knife from the table._

"_Vampire!" he yelled as he went to go stab Kaname. Kaname deflected the attack and his Yuki behind him. Alarmed, Allen grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled her back towards the table._

"_Allen-kun!" she yelped in surprise. By now Kaien had darted back into the room, and just sighed in annoyance._

"_Don't hurt Kaname-sama!" Yuki yelled at Zero, breaking free from Allen, and running back to Kaname._

"_Zero, Allen, this is Kaname Kuran. And, yes, he is a vampire." Kaien said as he pushed llen and Zero back to their seats._

"_I am afraid I have upset them, I will take my leave now." Kaname said as he turned towards the door, "Behave Yuki."_

_Yuki watched him go before sitting back at the table, and started to eat. Zero and Allen looked from each other to Yuki several times until Yuki snapped._

"_What do you want?" she asked irritatedly, glaring at the boys._

"_Why are you so fond of a vampire?" Allen asked, making Kaein sigh._

"_5 years ago, a bad vampire tried to kill me, but Kaname-sama saved me!" she replied with a smile._

"Whatever, just go away." Allen said irritatedly as he turned away and dragged Kanda baack to the dorms with him.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Vampire Knight or D. Gray-Man.

_He was getting closer. Yuki could feel it as she ran with all her might away from the dark presence. She ran into Zero's room, to find him staring lifelessly at the ceiling above him from his bed. She ran over to him and gasped as she saw him slowly turning into dust._

"ZERO!" Yuki screamed as she bolted up in her bed. She was covered in sweat, and the sheets were kicked off of her. Before she could do anything else, Zero, Kaien, and Allen busted into her room; Zero going to hug Yuki tightly, Kaien bringing a damp cloth, and Allen looking around her room. When Allen's eyes laid on Yuki, he saw her holding onto Zero for dear life, explaining her nightmare as Kaien wiped her forehead and arms with the damp cloth.

"Really, you didn't have to go and wake everyone up." Kanda growled as he walked into the bedroom. Yuki jumped from Kaien and Zero, and with a blink of an eye, was pinning Kanda to the ground.

"I'm sorry if my nightmares inconvenience you, _Yuu_, it isn't my fault I get scared when I dream of my boyfriend dying in front of my eyes." she growled as Kanda twitched at the use of his name.

"That is enough Yuki." Kaien said sternly as Zero lifted her off of a very confused -very pissed- Kanda, before a fight broke out, and tucked her into her bed before pushing the others out of the room, and slamming the door shut.

"What's with the nightmare? I thought she got some sort of charm for that." Allen said as they walked back down the hall.

"Yes, well, it hasn't been very affective as of late, probably something to do with her awakening." Kaien sighed as they reached their respective rooms, and soon fell back asleep.

_**1 week later**_

"What do you want?" Yuki asked angrily. Allen and Lavi had been staring at her for most of the week, and she was ready to snap. Said persons jumped as she addressed them before Lavi spoke up and said,

"I want to make sure you are okay, Allen here is waiting for a chance to either kill you, or question you." Yuki glared at them both before sighing and walking away to the moon dorms, where the girls were already swarming.

"Everyone back." she growled darkly, scaring the girls into submission, while Yuki leaned against the wall by the gate, ignoring the various glares from the mob. Allen walked up to her as the gates opened and the night class stepped out. The girls screamed as Zero glared at anyone who was dumb enough to pass the invisible lines made by Yuki.

"Speak up if you need something." Yuki snapped as the night class and the mob disappeared from sight. When she received no answer, she turned to leave, only to be pinned to the wall by Allen, who had his arms on either side of her.

"Why? Why did you ever favor that blood sucker over Zero and I? Were we not important enough to you?" Allen questioned as Lavi and Kanda appeared out of no where, and restricted Zero from shooting Allen to hell.

Yuki looked up into Allen's eyes and replied, "I never said I did. Kaname-sama is my first memory other than snow and blood. If it wasn't for him, you would never of even known me. Hell no one would have known I existed if it wasn't for Kaname. So if you have a problem with how I act around him, tough luck, I love my brother, and nothing will ever change that." she growled that last part before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up, and licked where she would of _loved_ to bite him.

Allen gasped as he was pulled away by Lavi, as Kanda put his blade a few inches away from Yuki's neck. Yuki smirked before grabbing his blade with her bare hand, causing it to cut into her deeply, as she pushed it away and walked off, not even sparing them a glance as Zero soon followed like a zombie, eyes glowing bright red.

Kanda 'tched' as he cleaned off his sword and sheathed it once more, before turning towards Allen, who was struggling to escape Lavi's grasp.

"Baka moyashi! What were you trying to do!?" Kanda roared as he grabbed Allen by the collar, and held a fist threateningly in the air.

Allen lowered his head to look at the ground as he whispered, "We were once good friends we lived together for a few months before Zero came, than Kaname took Yuki away for weeks, leaving Kaien, Zero, and I alone. They left to for a few days, and that was when I remembered the grief that had been restrained by Yuki. I was cursed, than Kaname brought Yuki back just in time to see my bloodied face and the Earl disappear from sight."

"I am not following." Lavi said as he tried to make sense of what Allen was telling them. Allen sighed as he further explained,

"It was because of that blood sucker my root to the world was taken away, and my grief took over, turning me into this thing. If he hadn't done that, I would never have been taken away to the order, and separated from my only family that I have left in this world." Kanda released him, letting him fall to the ground before turning, and walking away from them.

"All this nonsense over a girl." he scoffed as he continued walking until he was no longer in sight. Lavi sighed as he and Allen soon followed, making their way to the dorm. It was night by the time they reached the building, and it was then that Lavi slipped.

And cut his hand on a rock.

Causing it to bleed.

Attracting the night class.

Good job Lavi.

They visibly paled as Aidou, Akatski, and Shiki appeared, slowly walking over to them, as Lavi hastily tried to cover the wound.

"Your blood smells good." Shiki commented as he grabbed Lavi's wrist, and unwrapped the hasty bandaging. He licked what blood was on Lavi's hand, making said person gasp in fright. Allen froze in shock as Yuki suddenly appeared and took Lavi's hand out of Shiki's grasp.

"Go back to class. You should know better than to attack students." she growled as she laid her hand over Artemis. Shiki frowned as he and Akatski walked back to class, as Yuki released Lavi, and Aidou approached her.

"You are so mean Yuki." he whined as she started to walk away. He hissed in annoyance and froze Yuki to the ground, and walking to see her face. He created an ice dome around them that was a good few feet thick, isolating them from the world.

"What do you want Aidou?" Yuki growled as she summoned her powers that would melt this damned ice. He smirked as he moved her head to one side, and stroked her neck gingerly with his hand.

He 'hmm-ed' before saying, "I see, you gave more blood to that beast you call your boyfriend have you?" Yuki looked up at his face, and saw his eyes was red and full of blood lust as he bent down and whispered in her ear,

"You look very tasty like that." she gasped as she felt his fangs pierce her neck, and heard him sucking out her blood. Her powers were drained along with her strength as he drank more and more from her. Yuki's eyes clouded over with a dark black as she heard a gunshot and flames, before passing out.

_**Outside the dome**_

Zero was pissed.

In fact he was beyond pissed. .

He was ready to beat the living hell out of Aidou and stomping on what was left of him after he turned to dust.

If it wasn't for the fact that he had Yuki's calming blood with in him, he would have done just that. When he and Kaname smelled blood for the second time -Yuki's blood- they silently agreed to put away their feuds as they desperately tried to break through that damn ice dome. Getting fed up -and seeing as they only had a few inches to go- Zero crashed through the ice to find Aidou latched onto Yuki's neck, which lay limp as her eyes stared into space unfocused.

He growled as he through Aidou into Kaname and Akatski's awaiting arms and restraints, as he freed Yuki from the ice and rushed her to the chairman's office. He came in without warning, so he wasn't surprised to find the shocked faces of Kaien and Yagari looking at him in curiosity, before they realized that Yuki was laying lifelessly in his arms.

Panicking slightly, Kaien cleared his desk as Yagari fetched some bandages and water to clean the wound. Zero laid her on the desk before walking out to fetch Kaname. When they returned, Yagari and Kaien were trying to restrain her, as her instincts and blood lust took over. Kaname quickly bit his wrist and held it out to her. She took it gratefully and began to drink, while Zero helped Yagari and Kaien clean up the mess they had made.

He wasn't sure what led Aidou to do such a thing, but he knew one thing for sure...

He was going to find out, right after beating that vampire to a pulp.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Vampire Knight**_

* * *

"What the hell did you do that for!" Kaname yelled at Aidou, who was looking very confused to be in restraints.

"Do what? All I remember is heading out of class when I smelled blood, than I saw red and blue eyes, than I wake up here... what the hell did I do?" Aidou asked in confusion.

"You drained Yuki of nearly all her blood!" Lavi shouted at him angrily, making Aidou pale considerably.

"I d-did what?" he asked before looking to Kaname, who was frozen in place.

"You said red and blue eyes?" he asked, Aidou nodded in reply, and Kaname said, "Release him, he was controlled by Rido."

Rima and Ruka did as he said and escorted Aidou to his room.

"How is Yuki?" Allen asked, turning to Kaname, who replied,

"I do not know, she is in the infirmary, you should go see her if you want." before walking out, leaving Allen and Lavi alone.

"Are you okay Allen?" Lavi asked as they walked to the infirmary.

"No, this isn't the first time this has happened." he replied, looking down at the ground.

"What!? What happened?" Lavi half yelled as Allen recounted the memory for him.

_**A few years ago**_

"_Come on Zero! Come on Allen! Dinner is ready!" (a/n: Yes she can cook get over it!) Yuki called from the doorway of the room said boys were their homework in. They looked up just in time to see the last of her long hair disappear. They sighed before getting up and walking downstairs. _

"_Isn't Kaien supposed to get back today?" Allen asked as Yuki set the last of the food on the table, nodding her head in reply._

_They sat down and were about to eat when Yuki bolted up from her seat._

"_What's wrong Yuki?" Zero asked as he reached for his gun._

"_Th-there was something bad-" she began before smiling and saying quickly, "It was nothing, just my imagination. Let's eat!"_

_Allen and Zero eyed her cautiously and ate their meal, staying alert at all times. They were about to let it go, when they heard Yuki scream from the kitchen. They ran in, to see a vampire biting her neck, and tears streaming down her face. Zero started to shoot at it, but the vampire ran out of the house before they could hit him. Allen and Zero followed, and made it outside just in time to see Kaien pull his sword out of said vampire's gut, catch Yuki, and hand his sword over to Yagari._

"_Damn vampires." Kaien muttered as he lifted Yuki up bridal style, and carried her into the house._

"_Zero, I thought I taught you to sense them before they attacked." Yagari said as he hit Zero's head as punishment._

"_Gomen master, I should have known better." Zero replied as he looked down at the ground sadly. Allen watched as Yagari whispered in Zero's ear before herding the boys back into the house, where Yuki was being treated._

"Talk about rough." Lavi said as they opened the infirmary door, revealing a _VERY_ pale Yuki who was sitting up in her bed, and a still pissed Zero sitting in a chair beside her.

"We wanted to see how she was doing, and Kaname said that Aidou was under control of Rido." Lavi reported as Allen went to stand at Yuki's side, opposite of Zero, and looked into her lifeless eyes.

"It's just like last time." Allen murmured as he looked over at Zero who nodded in agreement.

"What happened last time?" Kanda asked halfheartedly, appearing out of thin air. Lavi jumped as Zero replied,

"Last time this happened, she was so shocked, she stayed like this for nearly 2 months..." he trailed off, looking very frustrated.

"That is until, Kaname came to see her again, and turned her into this." Allen finished just as Kaname came in and strode over to Yuki. The others shot him glares as he used his powers to wake her up, before promptly leaving, saying over his shoulder,

"Don't blame me, it was Yagari's idea."

Yuki blinked several times, before looking around, and frowning.

"Go away. I don't want to see anyone." she snapped as she disappeared under her blanket. Kanda dragged a fuming Lavi out of the room, leaving Zero and Allen with Yuki. She poked her head out from under the blanket and sighed.

"If you are not going to leave, get in." she said as she patted to the spaces on either side of her. "Oh come on, we used to do this when we were kids." she said after they hesitated for several moments. They eventually joined her on the bed, and she snuggled against them, pulling the blanket over all three of them, and drifting off into a deep sleep, Zero and Allen soon following. (a/n: Get your heads out of the gutters! Nothing like that happens!)

The next day

"Aww~ you are so cute!" Kaien squealed, waking the occupants of the infirmary bed.

"Father, you know by now, that Zero hates being woken up." Yuki sighed as she pulled the demon known as Zero back into the bed, resting his head against her chest. (a/n: Hey, i did say they were dating.)

"And that Allen, hates it when you tease." she added as Allen hid his blushing face under the blanket, she pulled him out from under it, and wrapped her arm around his neck, giving him a half hug.

"I know, but I can't help it!" he whined before asking, "Why do you hate me so?"

"GO AWAY!" the teenagers yelled, scaring Kaien out of the room, before they sighed, and fell back asleep.

They were woken up once again an hour later when Lavi came in and shouted,

"ALLEN! I never knew you were into that kind of stuff."

Yuki managed to grab Zero in time, but couldn't catch Allen, who went to throw Lavi out of the room saying, "Shut up usagi!"

"It is probably time to get up anyways." Yuki sighed as she released Zero, and stretched, "I am going back to my room, you can come by later if you want." she stood up shakily, grabbed a crutch that was supposed to help her walk, and hobbled off to her room.

Zero yawned as he looked at the time and lazily walked off to go and escort the night class to their classrooms. Allen went to help, and eventually, they walked back to the headmaster's office to report before heading to Yuki's room.

Zero knocked a few times before Yuki let them in, and quickly went to sleep back in her bed, saying that they were welcome to stay if they wanted. So, Allen and Zero slept with Yuki again and stayed that way until the next morning, when the poor souls who dared to wake them would be traumatized to no end.

Who are the poor souls you ask?

Take a guess.

Want to know?

Okay they are...

None other than...

Komui Lee and Kaien Cross.

Yep, those bakas decided that they needed to go to school today, and as a result, got scared to death. Unfortunately for Zero and Allen, not literally.

They opened the door to find Yuki between Zero and Allen, all three sleeping comfortably. Zero was resting his head above Yuki's, and Allen was hugging Yuki's torso. So all-in-all, it looked more intimate than it really was.

"YUKI! How could you do this to me!" Kaien yelled as Komui shouted,

"ALLEN! That is not how a gentleman behaves!"

The three teenagers sat up in the bed and rubbed their eyes before glaring at the intruders. Yuki leaned against Zero's chest and pulled Allen's head into her lap and began stroking his hair, restraining either from choking the life out of the poor foolish intruders, and emitting a dark aura that was combined with Zero's and Allen's.

"Father, Komui, I suggest you leave before they kill you," Yuki said darkly, before adding with much more venom and tenacity, "and if you return, I will not stop them from beating whatever bit of worthless life you may still possess, out of you."

Said men ran out in fear as the teenagers smirked to themselves. Yuki released Allen and stood up, before shoving the young men out, saying,

"I am going to get ready, and if you don't show up in class, I will not be afraid to come after you and punish you." said men gulped before going their separate ways to get ready.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Zero and Allen- What the hell was that?

Me- I thought it was cute!

*Dark aura comes from Zero and Allen*

Me- *Sweat drops* Gomenasai...

Yuki- What is the problem, do you not like sleeping in the same bed as me? *Grabs a sharp object*

Zero and Allen- *Gulps* *Runs out in fear*

Yuki- *Follows them laughing hysterically*

Me- O.o Anyways, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Vampire Knight

"Come on Zero, we are going to be late!" Yuki said as she started to drag the man to the Night Class's gate, it was time for class switch over, and they needed to get there ASAP.

"You go, I don't want to." he groaned as he freed himself from her grasp.

"Fine, I will just say 'hi' to Kaname and Aidou for you than." she pouted with a smirk and ran out quickly. Zero followed her, and they soon got the mob in order just as the gates opened to reveal the night class. Aidou stopped in front of Yuki and whispered so no one but her could hear,

"I am sorry if I hurt you." before continuing on his way and glancing back, catching Yuki's smile that said, 'it's fine I know it's not your fault.'

"Go back to your rooms!" Zero snapped angrily at the mob once the night class had completely disappeared. The girls rn out of fear just as Lavi and Allen walked up, nearly getting trampled to death in the process.

"Hiya! Yuki, looking fine today." Lavi greeted, earning a glare from Zero, and a small giggle from Yuki. They had started to flirt with each other just to amuse themselves with Allen's and Zero's reactions, and it was _VERY _amusing.

"Th-th-thank you L-lavi." Yuki stuttered playfully, blushing lightly.

"Lavi! Stop flirting with Yuki!" Allen snapped as he glanced quickly at Zero, who was trying to contain his anger and jealously.

"Sorry, I can't help, she is just so cute." Lavi replied, making Yuki 'blush' even more.

"Come on Yuki, we need to go report to the headmaster." Zero said as he grabbed her hand.

"Oh, I will meet you there! I need to talk with Allen really quick though." Yuki said as she freed herself from his grasp, and he walked off. Once he was out of earshot -which was a very long ways away- Yuki and Lavi fell to the ground laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Allen asked in confusion as Yuki and Lavi picked themselves off of the ground.

"We are just playing when he flirts with me." Yuki explained as she dusted herself off.

"Ya, your guys reactions are the best." Lavi concurred as he started to walk off, saying over his shoulder, "But I am not the one who sleeps with her now am I?" Allen blushed as Yuki giggled and dragged Allen to the headmaster's office.

"Ah, Yuki, Zero just left." Kaien said as Yuki and Allen entered his office.

"Okay, just wanted to say there were no problems." she replied before dragging Allen out of the office, leaving a very confused Kaien behind them. She stopped outside her door, released Allen, and asked,

"Do you want to come in again? Zero will be coming too, but we have been sleeping in the same bed for the past few days, so I figured you might want to-"

"Sure, but only if Zero is there, I don't find joy in causing others frustration like you and Lavi." Allen interrupted her, making her smile as Zero walked up and Yuki let them in. They laid down on her bed, with Yuki pulled flush against Zero, and Allen hugged Yuki from behind. They fell asleep comfortably within minutes and sighed in content.

Yuki's Dream

"I'm scared." Yuki spun around trying to find the voice, but only saw white snow. "The vampire is going to eat me." She started running in no specific direction as she tried to find the voice. She ran into a forest and kept running until she came to a clearing.

There was the younger version of herself, from when Kaname had saved her, standing in the center, and laying around her, were the corpses of Zero, Allen, Kaname, everyone from the night class, Kaien, Kanda, and Lavi. Her knees gave way as she started to scream in frustration, pain, fear, shock, but most of all, grief.

"YUKI!" Zero yelled.

"YUKI WAKE UP!" Allen shouted as they shook her, trying to wake her up. Her eyelids flew open and looked up at the two boys who were looking down at her worriedly. She grabbed the front of their shirts and pulled them into a tight embrace as she sat up and started to cry.

Zero and Allen finally managed to pry themselves out of her death grip just as Kaien, Yagari, Lavi, and Kanda came in and asked what was wrong.

"We don't know, she started to scream all of a sudden, and we tried to wake her up for ~10 minutes before she finally did." Allen replied as Yuki shrank into the corner of her room and looked from person to person with frantic and fearful eyes, gripping her head with her hands tightly, as if she was trying to rid herself of something painful.

"Yuki, what is wrong?" Yagari asked as he tried to touch her shoulder. She jumped at his touch and started to visibly tremble.

"D-d-dead, all dead." she stuttered as her eyes widened at the memory. The walls and windows started to crack, and Kaien pushed Kanda and Lavi back as Allen, Zero, and Yagari started to calm Yuki down quickly.

"Whose dead Yuki? Calm down." Yagari said softly as Zero and Allen walked over, careful to give her plenty of space.

"All d-d-dead, everyone..." she trailed off as the windows shattered, sending glass shards everywhere. "I'm scared.." she whispered as she backed into the corner even more.

"Scared of what Yuki?" Allen asked as Zero pulled out glass shards from everyone.

"_The vampire is going to eat me_.." she said with terror evident in her voice as she gripped the floor tightly with her hands.

"YUKI!" Kaname shouted as he barged into the room, and quickly pulled Yuki into a tight embrace. "It's alright, brother will kill the vampire, no one is dead, can't you see? They are all here." he said in a calming voice. Yuki stopped trembling as she looked around her as if just realizing that they were there.

"N-not dead?" she asked shakily as she jumped up and hugged Kaien, Kanda, and Lavi with a great amount of force, before doing the same to the other occupants of the room.

"How did you know?" Allen asked Kaname, as Zero put Yuki back into her bed.

"I had the same nightmare." he said as he explained what had happened.

"That explains her reaction then." Lavi said as he dragged Kanda, Kaname, and Kaien out of the room, Yagari following close behind. Allen and Zero climbed back into the bed with Yuki, both hoping they would sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

Zero- What the hell was that for?

Allen- Ya, why did you give Yuki a nightmare?

Yuki- It was scary too.

Me- (Sweat drops) (Runs away) Gomenasai! Gomenasai!

Lavi- Please review if you think I am a sexy beast!

(Everyone glares at Lavi who hides in a corner)


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own DGM or VK

"Hi Lavi, Allen, Kanda." Yuki greeted as she approached said men who were waiting for her to be done with her patrol. They nodded in greeting as they turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" she asked as the looked from each other to her several times.

"Bakas! Ask her already!" Kanda snapped, obviously not wanting to be there. Yuki raised an eyebrow as she asked,

"Ask me what?" Lavi and Allen shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably before Lavi spoke up and asked,

"It's just, have you ever seen a fat man with a large mouth, glasses, a top hat and funny clothing in your nightmares before?"

Yuki's eyes widened in shock as she remembered what the fat man said in her nightmares from when she was a child

"_Come here little girl._" the voice sounded in her head so loud she winced in pain as she gripped her head and fell to the ground screaming,

"NO! GO AWAY!" the exorcists jumped in shock as she started to thrash on the ground as she remembered her nightmare.

"_Come here little girl." he said again._

"GO AWAY!" Yuki screamed, making Lavi release the arm he had grabbed.

"_Come here, you are very special, I just want to talk." he chided softly._

"He's going to take me away." she yelled, as Zero and Kaname approached hurriedly.

_The fat man grabbed Yuki's arm as monsters appeared around him._

"Monsters, they are here again." she said as her eyes widened with fear, and tears streamed down her face.

_The man grinned evilly as the monsters grabbed her and bound her in an endless series of limbs, she froze as one came closer with a silver blade._

"NO! They are going to kill me!" Yuki yelled as she flipped onto her back, and Yagari and Kaien appeared on the scene, as the exorcists and vampires stood back, unsure of what to do.

"_Stay still now girl, we don't want to miss now do we?" the man said as the monster thrust the blade into her chest, and pierced straight through her heart._

Yuki cried out in pain, making the others jump, before going silent and unmoving.

"What the hell was that?" Lavi asked as Yagari bent down and checked for her pulse.

"There isn't a pulse. Her heart isn't beating." he said alarmed, alarming the others as well.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ISN'T A PULSE?!" Zero roared as Lavi tried to touch her arm. Yuki inhaled deeply, scaring the shit out of most of the men around her, as she sat up quickly.

"What did you ask her?" Kaien asked Lavi and Allen, as Yuki started to tremble.

"We just asked if she saw the Earl." Kanda scoffed.

"A fat man with strange clothing." Allen explained, making Yuki yelp in fear as she jumped into a nearby tree.

"BAKAS!" Kaien roared as he pulled out his sword. Seeing the imminent threat to the others, Yagari quickly took the sword from the ex-hunter as Kaien snarled,

"She had a nightmare where that S.O.A.B plunged a blade into her heart!" the exorcists looked down guiltily as Yuki came down from the tree, clutching her heart, eyes still wide with shock.

"He killed me, I died, it hurt so much." she whispered before collapsing to the ground. Zero and Kaname took her back to her room while Yagari and Kanda stealthily disappeared from sight.

"Why does she have these nightmares, and why do they affect her so?" Lavi asked as Kaien turned to glare at them.

"Yuki sees the future in the form of nightmares, as a result, she is subconsciously traumatized and they are more realistic then necessary." he explained before leaving.

_**Next Day**_

"We are sorry Yuki, we didn't think that would happen." Allen apologized, bowing his head low in shame.

"We will never ask you such things again." Lavi added, also bowing his head low in shame.

"I-it's fine guys, really. I always get a little crazy when I have my nightmares, nothing serious." Yuki said quickly, waving her hands in a dismissive gesture. Lavi and Allen perked up immediately, and they continued on their way to the headmaster's office where they were supposed to meet the others for an important meeting.

Yuki knocked 3 times on the door when they arrived, before entering with Lavi and Allen. Zero, Leenalee, Kanda, Kaien, Yagari, Kaname, and Komui were all seated around the headmaster's desk waiting patiently.

"Sorry we are late." Yuki apologized before going to sit between Zero and Kaname, while Allen and Lavi took their seats between Kanda and Yagari.

"Now will you tell us why we are here?" Kanda snapped, obviously agitated.

"The Black Order has been informed of Yuki's 'nightmares' and they wish to learn more about her ability to see the future." Komui said, jumping into the matter head first.

"What do you mean, _learn more_?" Kaname said, giving off a murderous intent. Zero and the other exorcists nodded in agreement.

"Leverrier is the one who requested a study on her ability, if that doesn't tell you what I mean, I am afraid you will never know." Komui replied sourly, making Leenalee pale instantly.

"WHAT!?" Lavi and Allen yelled, standing abruptly and making Yuki jump.

"Excuse me, but who is Leverrier? And why would he want me?" Yuki asked as she moved her hair behind her ears.

"He is a power-hungry beast that is beyond evil." Allen said coldly, sitting back down.

"Don't give in, you will end up like how Leenalee was." Kanda said, making everyone turn to him with shock written all over their faces, "She nearly killed herself because of that monster." Everyone gaped at him, this was the most sincere he had ever been.

"I would have to agree with you Kanda, but this is an order from the higher-ups, they will not take 'no' as an answer. I have refrained from telling you this, but Leverrier, he-" Komui began, but was interrupted when the doors swung open, revealing a visibly pissed-off Leverrier. Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Kaname, and Zero immediately tensed, as Leverrier walked over to the table, keeping his eyes locked on Yuki, who kept her head bowed low.

"She is an exorcist, she will comply with the Order's decision." Leverrier growled as he glared at everyone around the table, and resting his eyes upon Leenalee, who was slightly trembling. "Ah, Leenalee, good to see you again, the Order has also instructed me to take you back with us." he added, going to touch her shoulder.

Everyone gasped or froze in their seat as Yuki suddenly appeared behind Leenalee, and grabbed Leverrier's wrist, stopping him from touching the fear-stricken Leenalee, her head still bowed low.

"Do not touch my friend." she growled darkly, tightening her grip on his arm.

"I suggest you let go my dear, we wouldn't want you to be locked up now would we?" Leverrier snapped back smugly, thinking it would work. He was dead wrong though. And he was not expecting what would happen next.

"You think I _care_ about your stupid rules?" Yuki snapped as she tightened her grip even more, making Leverrier wince in pain, and Kaname and Zero stand from their seats, "I knew you were here from the moment you stepped foot onto the grounds last night, I could _taste_ the murderous intent coming off of you." she paused as Leverrier tried to break free, "If you must know, the only reason I joined your stupid Order, was because I had a nightmare, where thousand's of people from your order died, and were piled on top of one another." everyone stopped what they were doing to gape at her in shock, "Regardless, I will not allow you to take me or my friends away for your own sick experiments.." she concluded as her grip shifted.

"Now be gone FILTHY HUMAN!" she yelled, snapping her head up, revealing her red eyes, and throwing Leverrier across the room and into the closed doors. Everyone looked stunned, especially Leenalee and Komui, as Yuki hissed, "If you take one more step back here, I will not hesitate to drain you of every last drop of blood flowing in your body."

Leverrier looked pissed, in fact beyond pissed, he was so mad, there wasn't even a way to describe it. He walked off stiffly, ignoring the gazes of the exorcists, and one particularly deadly glare of a certain pureblood vampire princess. Everyone stood in silence as Yuki's eyes turned brown-red again, before Lavi started to die of laughter.

"Did (gasp) you (gasp) see (gasp) his (gasp) face!?" He said between breaths as he fell to the floor laughing, everyone started to chuckle as well, while Yuki giggled innocently before looking back at the table and saying seriously,

"You guys should know, especially you, Kaname, last night, I-I saw," she paused as she sat down, everyone waiting in anticipation, she took a deep breath before adding, "I saw Rido and -what you call- the Earl? But, they were -at least I think they were- working together."

There was a moment of silence before Yagari asked, "Do you remember anything else from your nightmare?" Yuki shook her head 'no' before gasping as her head shot up to face the ceiling, making most of the others jump in surprise.

"She is subconsciously remembering, somebody get her some paper and a pen!" Kaien said quickly as they scrambled around. When the pen was placed in her hands, she immediately began to draw as she said in a trance-like state,

"_I was running, running in the forest again. I was being chased, 'I'm scared.' I ran into the clearing again, and you were all dead laying on the ground."_

"Focus Yuki, what happened next?" Kaien said as tears fell from her eyes.

"_I fell down and started to cry, then the fat man appeared." _Her eyes widened as the others stood quickly.

"_he said, 'come here little girl' I tried to run, but uncle caught me, and he-he, he bit me, it hurt so much. The fat man laughed as he plunged the blade in my heart again."_

Yuki stopped drawing as she collapsed in her chair. Zero and Kaien were at her side in a second, while the others looked at her drawing. Leenalee gasped as she backed into Komui, who held her close. Lavi hit the desk hard while Kanda punched the wall in frustration. Kaname's eyes turned red in anger as he began to shake, and Yagari just sighed as grabbed the paper from a frozen Allen.

"What is it?" Kaien asked as Yagari showed him and Zero what she drew.

She was laying on the ground, covered in blood. Rido and the Earl were standing above her, smirking. Rido had blood all down his front, her blood, and the Earl was holding a heart in one hand, and a blade in the other.

Zero stopped what he was doing and hugged Yuki tightly, while Kaien yelled in frustration.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating recently, we had like 4 different tests in school over the last two weeks, not fun. Anyways, here you go! Enjoy!

I don't own VK.

Yuki woke up in her bed very confused. She looked around and found she was alone, and someone had changed her into a green night dress. She sat up and was about to stand when she remembered what had happened. It hit her like a tidal wave, making her fall back onto the bed in shock. Her nightmare replayed in her mind, making her scream out in pain as the fat man cut her, before plunging his hand into her and tearing out her heart.

"YUKI!" Zero said as he barged into her room and hugged the trembling girl close to him. Lavi, Yagari, Allen, and Kaien soon entered as well all looking very pale. When Yuki calmed, she pushed Zero away before looking over at the other occupants in the room.

"You-you saw didn't you?" she said as she placed a hand over her heart. She just couldn't get rid of the feeling of the blade cutting her, and the hand pulling her heart out. She shivered at the thought as Lavi replied seriously,

"Hai. Yuki, your uncle has been spotted." Yuki's eyes widened as Lavi continued, "He was with the Earl." Yuki thought this over before looking out the window. The sun was high in the sky, suggesting it was about noon. She frowned before pushing the men out of her room, and sitting on the windowsill, watching as students changed classes, and the sun slowly being replaced by the moon. She was pulled out of her trance when the door opened, revealing Zero.

"I thought you might be hungry." he explained as he took off his jacket and shirt, while Yuki looked back outside the window. "Come on Yuki, you haven't eaten anything for the past day in a half. You might give into your instincts if you don't at least drink from me." Zero sighed as he picked Yuki up and sat on the floor, exposing his neck to her. They both relaxed as her eyes turned red, and she dug her fangs into his neck. Zero held onto her tightly as she shyly drank from him.

"Come in or go away." Zero growled as Yuki continued to drink. Lavi and Allen walked in, before freezing as they saw what Yuki was doing.

"W-we were just wondering h-how she was doing." Allen explained as they both paled. Zero glared at them as Yuki pulled away, red eyes returning to their red-brown, and fangs retracting. She looked over at the exorcists as she licked her mouth clean of blood.

"I am fine." she replied as she turned her attention back to Zero, licking his wound, causing it to heal.

"D-doesn't it hurt when you are bitten?" Lavi asked as Zero and Yuki stood, Zero retrieving his shirt and jacket, slipping them on quickly.

"Depends." Yuki replied as she gazed out the window once more. "Brother told me, that vampires feel immense pleasure when bitten by a Kuran, but I was unconscious when Kaname bit me, so I have no idea."

"Don't look at me, I have only been bitten by Yuki, and that beast pureblood Shizuna." Zero growled as the exorcists looked expectantly at him.

"When I was human, and Zero fed off of me, it hurt a little, but I hardly noticed it." Yuki commented before turning to face the exorcists, smirking. "I could bite you if you want, so you know how it feels." she teased as she touched their necks lightly with her index fingers. The exorcists jumped before quickly running away, making Yuki giggle lightly.

"Yuki, we got word of movement." Zero said as Yuki frowned, "Rido, and the Earl, they are coming to the academy." and with that, Zero left Yuki in her room alone. Yuki locked the door before returning to the windowsill.

For the next week, Yuki didn't exit her room except at night, when she would go into the forest and punch the poor trees to dust. Zero, being a prefect, kept his eye on her when she was out, and observed her distress and agitation, reporting to Yagari and Kaien every night, telling them she never seemed to sleep, and looked skinnier and skinnier each night. After 10 days of this, Allen finally snapped after class.

"Allen, stop! What if you make it worse!" Lavi pleaded as he followed Allen who was stalking off to the night dorms. Lavi sighed in distress before he spotted Zero walking towards the night dorms as well. Lavi ran over to Zero, half dragging the struggling Allen with him, which was very difficult.

"LAVI! LET ME GO!" Allen yelled as Lavi put him in a head lock. "She will die at this rate! We have to do something!"

"Zero, this idiot is trying to get himself killed. Please tell him that Yuki has not had blood for 10 days, and will most likely kill him out of instinct!" Lavi pleaded as Zero thought over what they had said. Zero shrugged before continuing on his way as Allen released himself of Lavi and followed Zero to the night dorms. Lavi gaped like an idiot before running after them.

When they barged into Yuki's room, they were not surprised to see her sitting by the window, gazing out in a trance. She turned to them, she looked pale and tired, and the shirt that fit her perfectly two weeks ago, looked two sizes too big on her.

"Go away." she said hoarsely as she turned back to gazing out the window. Zero growled as he grabbed her and whirled her around to look at Allen, keeping her back against his chest.

"You are going to kill yourself this way Yuki, please go back to the way you were before." Allen pleaded as he crossed the distance between them. Yuki looked up into Zero's face, he too nodded in agreement, making her sigh.

"What's the point if I am just going to have my heart ripped out, and blood drained?" she retorted agitatedly as she slumped into Zero's arms, not able to keep herself upright anymore. Everyone frowned at the memory as Allen yelled,

"That is exactly _why_ you should fight, are you really contempt with letting us suffer a life without you!?"

"I would end up killing myself anyways! So what does it matter!" Yuki shouted back, surprising everyone else in the room.

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked as Yuki glared at them with sad eyes.

"Purebloods live forever, I will out live you, Zero, everyone. My parents were around 3,000 years old when they died. I see enough death everyday, but for 3,000 years? I may as well die." Yuki continued as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "But if it will ease your mind for a while, then fine, I will try to survive, but when Rido and the Earl come, do not be surprised when you find my body." she added before walking back to her bed and laying down.

Allen smiled with joy as all three men exited the dorm and returned to theirs instead.

**Author's Note:** What did you think? I think I am rushing it, yet dragging it along at the same time.

How frustrating.

Anyways please review!


	8. Short Chappy!

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all of your reviews! I don't own VK.

"Zero, where are we going?" Yuki whined as said man dragged her by the arm towards the headmasters office.

"Cross said he had an update on Rido and the Earl, and requested everyone see him immediately." Zero replied as he threw open the doors to the headmaster's office, startling the exorcists that were already waiting. Zero released Yuki as they both migrated to the wall as Kaien and Yagari kept their eyes downcast at a report.

"What did you need to tell us?" Lenalee asked as Yuki studied the hunters carefully.

"First, all weapons on the desk, and Zero, restrain Yuki." Kaien said, everyone did as told, Zero wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly against him as Yagari hid the weapons from sight.

"What is it father?" Yuki asked as she looked down at Zero's arms, "And why do I need to be restrained?" Kaien looked over at her before sighing as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"It's that pureblood girl, Maria." Yagari began for Kaien, making Yuki even more confused. What could possibly of happened to Maria?

"Rido, and the Earl, they killed her." Kaien sad sadly as he looked down at his desk. There was a deathly silence as the tension thickened in the room. Yuki startled the exorcists as her eyes turned red and tears ran down her face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY KILLED HER!?" Yuki demanded as she tried to release herself from Zero's hold on her. "WHY!? AND HOW!?" Yuki demanded as she tried to push Zero away.

"The reports said, it was exactly like your picture." Yagari said, making Yuki freeze as the words sunk in. The exorcists backed away behind Kaien and Yagari as Yuki began to laugh hysterically and evil as Zero tightened his hold on her.

"I'll kill those damn bastards." Yuki growled as the walls and windows began to crack. Zero looked to Yagari and Kaien before sinking his fangs into her neck and draining herself of her rage and strength.

"Damn, she was even more pissed on the inside." Zero muttered as he supported Yuki in his arms. The exorcists shivered at what they just witnessed as Yagari cleared his throat. Kaien sighed before adding one last thing,

"They are coming, and they will be here by tomorrow." everyone's eyes widened at those words. They shook their heads in disbelief as Zero lifted Yuki and carried her out of the office, not sparing them another glance as he set her in her bed to rest.

The next day, everyone was on edge. Kaien had sent the day class home due to 'a gas leak' that could 'prove hazardous in regards to their safety.' Zero and the exorcists stayed near Yuki as they waited by the small pond out in the forest part of the academy, while Kaien and Yagari patrolled the grounds, making sure everyone got out and that vampires and akuma didn't infiltrate the academy without their knowing. Yuki shivered as she laid her hand over Artemis. They all stood in silence until they looked up just in time to see the Earl and Rido appear in the air, both wearing evil grins as they began to laugh evilly.

**Author's Note: **_Really_ short chapter I know! And there is a cliffhanger too! Anyways, I just wanted to get this out of my system so I can focus on writing the -unfortunately- last chapter for this story.

Thanks for all your support and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long... here is the fight scene! Hope you like it!

"Well, Earl, there she is." Rido said as they stared down at the exorcists and vampires. The Earl chuckled in reply, pulling out his sword.

"You mustn't drain her until I get her heart, remember." The Earl reminded as the exorcists and Zero protectively stood in front of the frozen Yuki.

"Very well, just hurry up." Rido replied before launching himself at Leenalee, Kanda, and Krory. He landed between the three, and easily knocked Leenalee out with a quick blow to the head.

"Leenalee!" Krory yelled as she fell to the ground. Kanda and Lavi started attacking Rido, while Krory quickly picked Leenalee up and ran off to get her to a safe place.

"Well well, Allen Walker, we finally get to fight." the Earl cackled before launching at Allen, who quickly raised Crown Clown in defense.

"Hello Earl." Allen replied as he trapped him in the Crown Clown. Earl easily detached himself from the Crown Clown, and flew back about 10 feet away from Allen. Zero started to fire bullets at the Earl, while the vines surged forward. The Earl slashed through the vines as Allen suddenly appeared behind him. Allen raised his sword/arm and brought it down, intending to slice the Earl open. The Earl blocked with his sword as Zero's vines surged forward, piercing the Earl's back.

"Now that was unfair." the Earl said as he broke away from the two, resting on the ground as blood ran down his front. Everyone paused in what they were doing as Yuki's eyes turned red, hair flowing out around her as she set Artemis back on her thigh.

"You smell delicious." she hummed as she suddenly appeared behind the Earl. Without warning, she sank her fangs into his neck, making him cry out in surprise.

"Y-yuki." Allen said as they all watched her mercilessly and hungrily devour the weakening and paling Earl.

"Yuki." Zero said sternly, making her head snap up, eyes still glowing, as the Earl's blood was smeared all over her face. Gasping in shock, she backed away from the Earl as she collapsed to the ground, trembling as her eyes returned to normal. Zero quickly carried her back over to where Allen, Lavi, and Kanda were grouped together.

"And now Earl, it is time for your end." Allen said as he raised his sword and sliced across the Earl's neck, decapitating him. The Earl's body hit the ground with an audible 'thunk' as Rido just started to chuckle.

"Ah, good, now you will be even more delicious then before!" he declared as he charged at the still frozen Yuki, knocking over the exorcists while Zero started firing bullets at him. Rido threw Zero away before turning back to Yuki, who was still trembling in fear and shock.

"Now, scream." Rido said before he pinned her to the ground, sinking his teeth into her neck. The exorcists and Zero vainly tried to help as they failed to pick themselves off of the ground. They all cringed, while Zero's eyes shut tight as Yuki screamed out in pain loudly, crying bloody mary.

"St-stop it." Yuki said weakly as Rido dragged his fangs across her neck, making two long, deep gashes, causing her to cry out once more.

"I SAID STOP IT!" she yelled as she suddenly threw him off of her, she crawled over to Zero where he shielded her body away from Rido with his while Rido licked the blood off of his lips, standing up.

"Damn girl." Yagari said from behind her and Zero.

"Sensei." Zero said as Yagari and Kaien stepped out of the shadows, chuckling.

"You got some strength in ya." Yagari continued as Krory followed quickly, immediately going to his comrades sides, helping them sit up and wrap the more severe wounds that they got when they were thrown back by Rido.

"You attack my daughter and son? You are a foolish bastard, I guess it is time I eliminate you." Kaien said darkly, making Zero and Yuki blush (they were dating after all) and pale at the same time. They knew he was an ex-hunter, but they still found this side of him scary as hell.

Rido just chuckled as Yagari crouched down by Zero and Yuki, cleaning the blood off of Yuki, calming her down at the same time. Kaien unsheathed his sword and charged at Rido without warning, he brought the sword down over his head, but Rido dodged just in time, making the sword embed itself in the ground, creating a massive hole.

"Stop holding back!" Yagari called, making the exorcists and vampires sweat drop all thinking,

'He was holding back?'

Kaien and Rido continued to fight for another few minutes until Kaien finally managed to cut Rido's side, making him fall to his knees, blood quickly pooling around him. Yuki breathed in deeply as she rose from the ground, eyes closed. Zero reached out to grab her, but Yagari stopped him. Yuki walked over to Rido, when she opened her eyes, they were glowing red again, but brighter then ever before. When she smiled down at Rido, her fangs were 5 inches long, her lower canines 2 inches as well.

"Now, scream for me." she said in a foreign, evil, dark voice before she-

CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AUDIENCES (CENSORED)

(Let's just say she gave him a slow and painful death that scared the hell out of the others.)

"She was so scary!" Krory shuddered as he helped Leenalee into the carriage that was already occupied by Allen, Lavi, and Kanda.

"Are you really going?" Yuki asked, suddenly appearing, making Lavi and Allen jump in their seats.

"Y-y-y-yes, we did our job, and we killed the Earl, the war is over now, so we have to go back to give detailed reports." Krory replied quickly as he jumped into the carriage.

"Oh, ok then, come visit again!" Yuki called as the carriage pulled away, the exorcists waving outside the carriage.

"Come Yuki, we should be going." Zero said as he grabbed her hand. Yuki hugged him tightly as they walked back into the academy, the gates closing behind them.

Marking the end of an experience they will never forget.

Author's Note: Well, that's the end! I feel like I rushed it at the end though... all well. If you want to know what happened in the 'censored area' let's just say the Rido lost many vital organs and all of his blood 'kay?

Hahaha hope you liked it!


End file.
